Shortcomings
by poetLaurie
Summary: Set during the Toy Story of Terror special, a one-shot of Buzz's feelings/thoughts after he and Jessie are separated.


**A/N: I don't know about you, but I LOVED Toy Story of Terror. And while I was pleased as punch that it was Jessie-centric, I couldn't help but want to know what was going on with Buzz once they were separated. So here's what I imagine, starting at the point Buzz and Woody were snatched by Mr. Jones. And don't worry, I don't completely write out the whole special :) Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

As soon as the coast was clear, Buzz was at the glass door to the cabinet, trying to pry it open. He pushed against it as hard as he could, but there was no give. He backed up, intending to run into it with his shoulder when he felt a restraining hand on his arm. His head snapped up to see Woody by his side.

"Buzz, stop! It's no use."

"I can't just _stop_, Woody. Jessie's still out there! What if she gets hurt? What if she _is_ hurt?" He was crestfallen and hung his head, "She's been emotionally compromised, Woody. And just when she needs me the most, to protect her, to be there for her…I'm not." He raised his gaze to his friend, his blue eyes filled with torment.

Woody sighed and opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a warning cry from the Pez cat. The toys froze as the hotel manager entered the office, responding to the ding of a bell. Buzz held his breath; could Jessie have been caught?

Instead, it was an action figure who introduced himself as Combat Carl. Buzz nodded shortly and looked down at the empty basket on the floor. His insides roiled with turmoil as he thought about Jessie; he snapped to attention as he heard Carl mention a cowgirl. He turned quickly to the newcomer, grabbing him by the shoulders, "A cowgirl? With red hair?" When the action figure nodded, Buzz almost smiled. "Jessie. Where did you see her? When? Was she okay?" he fought against shaking the figure with every question.

The ringing of the bell brought the inquisition to a halt and the toys resumed their positions. From where he stood, Buzz was unable to see who it was, but it had to be Jessie. He remained in place, although his heart leapt wildly as she was placed gently into the case. As soon as the coast was clear, he started towards her, his arms wide open. Her face burst into a huge grin and she called his name as he spoke hers. He was caught off guard momentarily by her exuberance, but tightened his hold around her as she lifted him off of the ground in an embrace. They spun around and his hands slid to her shoulders. "I'm so glad you're safe," he said, pouring his heart into every word. They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity, the rest of the world fading away in the joy they felt at being reunited.

The moment did not last; the other toys were happy to witness the reunion, but there was an escape to be attempted. Buzz felt more hopeful now that they were all together. The small figure known as Combat Carl, Jr. tried to pull the latch down with the last paperclip, but it slipped from his grasp and fell to the floor. Jessie began to panic when the small toy clock mentioned boxes, but Buzz reassured her, placing his hand confidently on the small of her back. Whatever they had to do, he was determined that none of them would be separated; especially not himself from Jessie.

For all his good intentions, Buzz and the other toys were powerless to stop Woody from being sealed into a box, destined for parts unknown after being sold online. Before a rescue attempt could be planned, the computer chimed again, indicating another sale. Buzz watched, frozen in anguish as Jessie was taken from the case. In a moment of fortune, the motel manager was interrupted by the roadside repairman. He watched as Jessie jumped up, her fingers just shy of reaching the metal latch.

The Space Ranger felt his shortcomings weighing down on him as the delivery woman arrived and took the box containing Woody out of the motel. The toys quickly huddled to try and form a plan. He suggested Jessie make a run for the truck, knowing she was capable of freeing their friend. His face darkened momentarily in irritation as the Potatohead scoffed. He heard her say something about a box; so did Combat Carl. Buzz ached for his cowgirl as the action figure ordered her to get in a box; that it was the only way to save Woody. He knew Carl was right, but he also felt like pounding the figure for the rough tone he was taking with Jessie. He had no way of knowing, of understanding just what that would do to her. Buzz's heart swelled with pride as Jessie screwed up her courage but he could not help but worry as she climbed down and ran across to the check-in desk.

All was going according to plan until the delivery woman noticed Jessie's box was unsealed. She corrected that and Buzz swallowed the lump in his throat. He silently repeated, _You can do it, Jessie. I know you can. It's okay, Cowgirl…we're all with you. I'm with you, _hoping she could somehow hear his thoughts. The minutes crawled past and it was all he could do to keep from pacing frantically around the case as he berated himself for his shortcomings and his failure to protect his friends, to keep them together. Trixie and Pricklepants commented on the length of time and Potatohead snapped that Woody and Jessie would never be coming back, giving a harsh voice to Buzz's worst fears. It had been one thing to watch his best friend boxed up, but to lose Jessie too, especially when they had only just been reunited; it was almost too much for him to bear.

"They're back!" Rex cheered jubilantly.

Buzz hurried to the glass doors, jumping slightly for joy as he saw Jessie. She raised her hands above her head and he did the same, so happy to see her. He could not miss the look of pride on her face and he knew she had pushed past the fears that had plagued her for so many years. The happy moment was short lived; the curtain was drawn by the hotel manager, allowing Woody the time to get into position to help open the case. Instead of Jessie climbing to his shoulders, she was racing across the room. "That isn't part of the plan!" Buzz uttered, perplexed. Whatever had motivated Jessie's actions ceased to matter as the iguana grabbed her by the legs and began dragging her away from the doorway.

"Jessie!" Buzz yelled, pressing his palms flat against the doors. He looked at the small opening between the glass panes and stuck his fingers through in a desperate attempt to get out. As before, as Buzz knew they would, the doors remained shut, trapping him away from Jessie. He watched, helpless, as the iguana persisted in the attack. Jessie held the creature's jaws in her hands, pushing against them with all of her strength, but it was not enough. Buzz knelt down, examining the space between the door and the shelf. He hoped to find there was a way he could slip to the lower shelf as Combat Carl had earlier, but it was futile; his design made it impossible. He looked up at a strange noise and watched as the iguana coughed up something small.

"My hand!" Carl cried out.

Buzz could see Jessie's face flicker from confusion to inspiration and suddenly she dove head first into the lizard's mouth. He sat back slightly out of shock and he heard the Pez cat retch. Jessie fell back to the floor, grasping Potatohead's missing arm. She tapped it to life and it latched on to the curtain. "Come and get it," she called to the lizard, who happily complied. Buzz watched as the curtain was pulling away from the rings and he realized what the cowgirl had been doing. "Everyone! Back to positions, quick!" he ordered and they all fell into place. He could hear Bonnie's voice as she recognized her toys, especially the happiness when she found Jessie. He sighed inwardly as Bonnie's mother removed them all from the case and he saw Jessie safely in the hands of the little girl.

Later, after they had been returned to the trunk, the toys decided to finish watching their movie. Buzz settled onto the floor and pulled Jessie all-too-willingly into his lap. "I'm so proud of you, Jessie," he whispered into her ear, planting a quick kiss behind it. And he meant it; for all he felt like a failure at protecting her, it was that very thing that enabled her to conquer her fears. Buzz smiled, knowing that the bond between them had only been strengthened by the ordeal and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned against him, depositing a kiss of her own onto his lips.

"Hey, lovebirds! No PDA, huh?" Mr Potatohead chastised with a good-natured wink.

The pair laughed and turned their attention to the small DVD player, happy to be back with Bonnie, with their family, and most importantly, with each other.


End file.
